A Day in the Life of Ragna
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: What happens in this particular moment of Ragna's life? Read to find out!


**WARNING: EVERYTHING IN THIS FANFIC, INCLUDING CHARACTERS, ETC., BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE FANFIC, ORGINAL CONTENT, AMONG OTHER THINGS, BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

 **POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...**

 **A "BLAZBLUE" FANFIC**

 **"A DAY IN THE LIFE OF RAGNA"**

* * *

A white-haired man in a menacing black-and-red attire with a scythe strapped on his back was walking causally among the streets. His name was Ragna the Bloodedge. At first, he doesn't mind anything that's in front of him...until a certain building caught his eye.

"Huh. The NOL fixed their headquarters, huh? I remember the last time I destroyed it..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK START!**

* * *

Ragna walks away from the crumbling building behind him without looking back, donning a pair of epic sunglasses as rock music plays in the background. Explosions followed right after every single piece of the building falls to the ground.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END!**

* * *

"Those were the days...of course, that was just a few months ago.", he said. "What a pain, though. Guess it's time that I should obliterate this monument once again." With an unamused face, he grabbed his scythe and extended the blade. As soon as was about to charge towards the building...

"Hold it right there, Ragna the Bloodedge!"

A voice. He stopped and looked around for its source. And he couldn't believe what he saw. A little girl, at least 10 years old, was looking at the wielder of the Azure Grimoire with a pointed finger. She has long, orange hair, green eyes, and she was wearing a white and blue sailor uniform, complete with white socks and brown shoes. She also has a brown purse bag with a name tag that reads "Luna" on it. Ragna looked around to see if what he saw was really the voice. "Are you...talking to me?", asked Ragna. "Yes, I am!", said the girl. "And I'm here to stop you and protect the NOL HQ!" Ragna just cackled. "Really? What's a cute little girl going to do? Bonk me with your small fists?" This made the girl mad. "No! THIS!" She threw her open hand to the sky. A staff magically appeared on her hand. It was pink with a gold heart-shaped pattern on its top and a golden part at the bottom that ends in a spike shape. In the center of the pattern is a red orb. Ragna flinched at the sight of seeing such a weapon. Afterwards, the girl yelled "Magical Girl Pretty Luna...TRANSFORM!", then she was engulfed in a pink light. Ragna covered his eyes, trying not to go blind in the process.

* * *

Inside the light, the girl's entire body, expect for her head and hair, was engulfed by a kaleidoscope of colors, floating above the ground, eyes closed. Little by little, she obtained pieces of what appears to be a new outfit. First came the gloves and then boots that are a little above the ankles, all white and blue with gold hearts for the boots, which are kind of big for her actual size (the boots' leggings fit perfectly). Next up was her white and blue dress with gold buttons and, the piece of resistance, a big, gold bell. Next was her blue skirt, complete with cute, white, little angel-like wings at the sides and red and gold heart-shaped crest at the backside. Then comes her hair. Its color changed to a more pinkish hue and it tied up in 4 tails with blue ribbons; 2 small ones at the front and two large ones at the back. The kaleidoscope of colors disappeared and the girl opened her eyes again, where two green hearts magically appeared in them. She then landed gracefully on solid ground.

* * *

Outside, the light disappeared and Ragna can finally see. He saw that this "Luna" girl was replaced by another. But they look like the same person. Could it be that Luna...TRANSFORMED!? She then pointed once again at Ragna while talking in a heroic tone. "Prepare thyself, villain!", she yelled, "For I am the protector of this world! My name is Platinum...PLATINUM THE TRINITY!" After that, she posed with a flashy background and sparkle effects.

Ragna tried to process what has happened. But he had no time for these shenanigans! There is one obstacle standing between him and his goal, and he needs to eliminate it as fast as possible. Scythe in hand, he charged at the magical girl, but she dodged the attack by jumping backwards. Looking up, he could see that she pointed her staff at him. And the orb is no longer red, but light blue. What attack could she possibly use?

Missiles. Three of them. With cat faces and ears. Coming straight at his face. He barely had enough time to dodge them and took all three projectiles. Platinum then landed on the ground. Standing up, Ragna ran at her and tried to do an Inferno Divider. She dodged it again, this time by frontflipping, and now her staff's orb is yellow. The attack this time?

Bombs. Three of them. With the same cat features, but yellow ears this time. Coming straight at his face. Again, he had no time to dodge and took all three explosives. What the heck's going on here? Is this fight turning to some sort of "hero wins and enemies lose" cliché? No, it can't be. He stood up and found the girl in front of him. "What's wrong?", she asked. "Is that all you got?" He cannot let these words haunt him. He rushed towards her and attempted a Hell's Fang attack. Only to be squashed by a 16-ton hammer, and then get home-run'd by a baseball bat on the spot. The bat hit him so hard that he went through a few buildings before landing in the middle of a park.

Ragna was in a lot of pain. He couldn't move. And his scythe was out of reach. Sure, it was next him, but the pain could not let him pick it up. He couldn't use his BlazBlue powers either. The pain was too much to bear. Then he saw her. Platinum was riding her staff in the sky. She then landed in front of the injured Ragna and her staff's wings disappeared. "My work's almost done. Now to finish you off.", she said. Lifting her staff to the sky once again, she yelled another phrase and was engulfed in light yet again.

When the light disappeared, her dress looks different. Not only that, but also her staff. Her dress was still in the same colors, but now has golden-brown parts. The gloves look different. The bell remained intact, but now it's the centerpiece of a blue ribbon. The wings at her sides grew a little. A belt with a white, heart-shaped pattern at the center can be seen. Her boots also changed. The golden hearts are no longer there, and at the bottom of them, they got small heels. The leggings grew to just a bit above her knees. She also has a halo on her head. The two front ribbons on her hair became white and more wing-like. And her staff? The top of it looks cannon-like, and it's orb is now in the shape of a heart. It even got the same halo as the one above Platinum's head. The bottom spiked part also looks different. And she gained the ability to float.

Basically, this is the same form she used to unleash her Astral Finish.

Looking down at Ragna, Platinum pointed her staff at him, probably for the last time. "So long. Ragna the Bloodedge", she said. Eyes widened, he prepared himself as he takes the hit...

* * *

Next thing he knew, he rapidly got up, breathing heavily. He looked around. He appears to be in a campsite in a forest outside Kagutsuchi. He looked at the sky. It's morning. He realized that what happened to him was all a dream. He facepalmed himself.

"Damn it!", he said. "I should've never watched all 52 episodes of that anime with the other guys!"

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
